Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly having a motor, which comprises a motor housing, a planetary gear unit that is connected to the motor and that comprises a gear ring having a section, which overlaps a section of the motor housing, and a connecting element, which connects the gear ring to the motor housing (and, as a result, also to the motor, since the motor housing is one of its components).
Background of the Invention
Planetary gear units comprising a sun gear, a planet carrier with planet gears and a gear ring are a well-known option that lends itself very well to many applications, where the objective is to adapt the properties of a motor, in particular, its speed and its torque, to the requirements of a given assembly.
As a result, motor and planetary gear assemblies, in which a motor is connected to a planetary gear unit, are used in many technical applications, in particular, in connection with spindle drives. A popular type of connection provides that the connection takes place by means of the gear ring, where a section of the gear ring overlaps a section of the motor housing and is bolted or pinned to the motor housing of the motor. However, this type of attachment is relatively time consuming to perform and in some cases, in particular, when the connection is to be carried out quickly, inaccurate in terms of an exact orientation of the gear unit and in terms of providing the arrangement with smooth surfaces.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a motor and planetary gear connection that can be produced quickly and accurately and to provide a method for connecting a motor to a planetary gear unit, in order to produce an assembly.
This engineering object is achieved by means of an assembly exhibiting the features disclosed in any one of the claim 1 or 6 and by means of a method for connecting a motor to a planetary gear unit, in order to produce an assembly exhibiting the features disclosed in any one of the claim 5 or 11. Advantageous further developments of the invention are the subject matter of the dependent patent claims.
The claims 1 and 6 or 5 and 10 respectively are based in each instance on the same operating principle. However, these claims differ with respect to the role that the motor and/or the gear ring of the planetary gear unit play in the implementation of this operating principle, but arise separately from one another due to the exchange of this role.